


A Moment's Pleasure

by sleepyowlet



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Portraits, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 00:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyowlet/pseuds/sleepyowlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favourite Wraith. So sophisticated, so polite - I'm sure he would love to have you over for dinner...</p>
<p>Shawn, of course. In the end I only drew him like that because I wanted a desktop wallpaper of him... and I'm too stupid to operate gimp to get rid of the silly background in the screenshot. And then... I kinda went crazy with the pencil brush. The picture took me five hours to complete - straight through with two cigarette breaks. Now my hand hurts.</p>
<p>It's been a while since I did a proper drawing - it's still what I do best, I think.</p>
<p>Drawn with MyPaint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Pleasure




End file.
